


Bathroom

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout: New Vegas Daily Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Ariah was still gazing down into the brown water that was just clear enough to see the outline of the golden heart locket that they were sent after by a rando in Westside who, despite the fact that their family had been perfectly fine with the loss of this particular artifact for over 200 years, they absolutely needed to have it back right now for their daughter’s wedding.





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> ** cw: unsanitary! nothing graphic, just, you know, in general.

Cass and Ariah stood over the toilet, staring into the bowl. Blinking slowly, Ariah reached her hand towards the cracked porcelain and then withdrew it quickly as if it burned her. 

“Why the fuck do people send us on quests for bullshit knowing full well that their stupid ancestors died on the shitter?” Cass complained, storming out of the stall to lean against the least-precarious looking sink. 

Ariah was still gazing down into the brown water that was just clear enough to see the outline of the golden heart locket that they were sent after by a rando in Westside who, despite the fact that their family had been perfectly fine with the loss of this particular artifact for over 200 years, they absolutely needed to have it back right now for their daughter’s wedding. 

Cass rolled her eyes, unmoved. Ariah got tearyeyed and promised to go after it right away. So they trucked the whole way over to the Sunset Sarsaparilla factory, past Festus who chittered his usual spiel when his motion detector went off, and into the first floor women’s bathroom.

The one toilet in the whole bathroom with laying water was the one that Ariah explicitly stated that she would stick her hand in.

“This is all you,” Cass told her, as if saying it the fifth time in the last ten minutes of staring down at the toilet would make it any more true than it already was.

Ariah picked up a nearby abandoned toolbox and started smashing against the toilet bowl with it. Cass was about to object when the already cracked toilet bowl finally gave way, allowing the locket to be scooped up by Ariah who had retrieved a souvenir sippy cup from the gift shop. It was good thinking, actually, so that she didn’t have to touch the damn thing with her hands.

Cass was about to congratulate her, then, until water started spraying up from the floor. 

“Aw, fuck,” was all that Cass managed before the spray turned into an absolute fountain and she made a hasty exit. Now they’d have to fuck around and find the water shut off before the whole damn building flooded. Typical.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE ALL THE TOILETS FILLED WITH "WATER" THOUGH? Bethesda is yucky?????


End file.
